Recent advances of semiconductor micropatterning techniques enable processing at the 100 [nm] level. Along with this, the integration degree is increasing, and new devices using the quantum effect, or the like, are being manufactured. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-145051 discloses an exposure method using near-field light. In general, a conventional projection exposure apparatus is limited in micropatterning by the wavelength of a light source. However, an exposure apparatus using near-field light realizes processing of a light wavelength or less.
A conventionally-disclosed micropatterning apparatus using near-field light adopts an opening smaller than the wavelength of a light source, and utilizes a near-field formed by the opening. Thus, the apparatus is limited in light quantity to be obtained and in shortening the exposure time.
An exposure apparatus and a method using a near-field formed by such a small opening are difficult to bring a plurality of openings close to each other and perform exposure independently through these openings.